Fall of the Archipelago
by Goryakthedragon
Summary: This time, the threat is bigger than the riders thought, will they survive or will they all perish in battle...let's see that.
1. Chapter 1

_**After the battle**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _I took out my sword and grabbed this guy by the neck_

 _"you seems to not enjoying this meeting !"_

 _"how can you survive to that Viggo ?"_

 _"what about your dear friend Heather ? she looks kind of...ill !"_

 _"what ?"_

 _I turned back to Heather and she got difficulties to stand up_

 _"Amaury...I...I think I..."_

 _She felt down and I grabbed her before she felt on the ground, near her, I saw a small dragon, hissing badly at me, in no time, I knew who it was_

 _"a Venomous Vorpent ? we're doomed !"_

 _"no my friend I can help you if you trust me !"_

 _"I will never trust in you Viggo !"_

 _"you hurt deeply my feelings Amaury, I'm the only one to got a boat and know where to go to save you girlfriend here !"_

 _"you...you can't trust...trust him !"_

 _I took Heather's hand on mine and was almost tearful_

 _"don't make me believe ther's a cure...I know there's no..."_

 _"I know one...as an hunter, I found dragons stroke by this cruel thing !"_

 _"what word did you not understand in this...you're my nemesis, I prefer death than you ?"_

 _"is that so, your poor friend will die horribly and you will do nothing !"_

 _I was more than just pissed off, I just want to kill him so badly even Spit can't stop me...but Calder stopped me "_

 _"I know it's the worst thing everyone can do on his life but...it's Heather's life, you can't let her die without trying a thing or two !"_

 _"we're talking about Viggo...VIGGO ! I prefer to took his head's off and pissed on his body instead of going on a trip with him !"_

 _"you got no other choice man !"_

 _I hate when my friends are right, Heather was pratically dying in my arms, if I want her back at my side, I need help and...Viggo is the only one to be ready to do it_

 _"so...what did you say ?"_

 _I immediately regret this but I accept it, we left the place in no time...I hope he got his cure or else he will die painfully._

 _ **Viggo's ship**_

 _Weeks past since I went with Viggo on this travel, I watched on Heather everyday, she was not well at all, if we not found his cure, she will be dead...Viggo too by the way...I hate him so much and I hate myself to trust in him for that. He toldme we were sailing to the island of the wardens of the vegetable that no one dares name...how can we be affraid to say potato ? I bet all my clothes in the futur, this will be on every plate...anyway...we were some kind of lost when a roar cut my thought, fos everywhere, we can't see shit from two meters but Spit told me_

"I smelt three dragons around us !"

"you lost us Viggo...good fucking work, I know I can't trust you !"

"we have to pass here, my contact are not far from..."

The roar came back, this time closer, I took out my sword, just in case but Spit shot first, all i heard is a painful squeal and the dragons flied away

"are you sure about your path Viggo ?"

"yes, I always crossed here but last time, I've not saw dragons !"

"that's just great ! you just want to get kill right !"

"we got two dragons, they can easily beat these..."

When one of these dragons appeared after the fog, I can't believe my eyes, as big as our boat, black and red scales, horns pratically everywhere, these beast can easily destroy us...how Windshear and Spitfirecan defeat such monster like them

"oh my Loki ! did you see that ?"

"they're look...bigger than before !"

"BIGGER ! these beasts can destroy your ship in no time where are we ?"

"check my map if you want I got a ship to control !"

I went to his cabin, mumbling some bad words to him, this moron drove me to a big nasty trap and I'm the only one to saw nothing of course, when I got his map, the only thing I recognize is a coast, even the writings on it are unreadable for me

"where are we ?"

Before I can do anything else, I felt the cold from a blade on my neck, I turned around slowly and saw a weird guy with a shield and a spear, that's a strange pirate but he will not keeping us in, trust me !

 _ **Battle's aftermath**_ _  
_ _ **JLA's outpost**_ _  
_ _ **Calder's POV**_

 _All riders from Berk, Berserker and the JLA went to the outpost to talking about the battle, I was the only one to not taking part of this...with Parisa_

 _"how can Amaury leave us now, he is back to normal right ?"_

 _"yes...but Heather is in great danger, she was bit by the Venomous something !"_

 _"the Venomous Vorpent, correct Fishlegs, it's the deadliest dragon ever !"_

 _"did you know it ? I asked."_

 _"yes, bur fortunately to us, no one met him !"_

 _"yeah...but not now !"_

 _"he is with Viggo...why did he accept that ?"_

 _"love is the weirdest thing, pursued Fishlegs, a man can do antyhing for his true love, even the impossible !"_

 _"I hope he will come back alive to us !"_

 _"they will, concluded Fishlegs, no one can't stop Amaury alone so with Heather, they are immortals !"_

 _I smiled like Parisa, I don't know it but she looked so happy when she saw hiccup with his wife, I never see a girl this happy seeing a couple..._

 _ **Unknown POV**_

 _It's finally time for my vendetta, a long time ago, a powerful and strange warrior attacked my town with battle dragons killing all my friends and family in cold blood, he didn't know he will create the most vicious and most craziest viking warrior on this world, I watched out this pityful team and found their outpost, I just have to wait for the best time to stryke, I was just arrived on the beach when I heard some voices_

 _"are you sure it's the best time to do that brother ?"_

 _"do you really want to talk to the others about this battle when we can blew some things up just for fun."_

 _I was hidding in a bush not far and saw two young warrior blewing some stuffs on the beach, that was...ANNOYING ! anyway, I watched them and waited the best moment to stryke, after a few moment, one of them, the guy I presume, went to the forest, I followed him and when he was busy to do what he had to do, I grabbed him from behind_

 _"who...who are you ?"_

 _"your worst nightmare ! I answered with a creepy voice."_

 _I cut his throat out and saw him on ground bleeding out with tears on his eyes :_

 _"shhhhh, it's over soon !"_

 _I love to see my victims dying in fornt of me, it's kind of satisfying...but before he died, I heard from the beach_

 _"EYH, muttonhead, I haven't got all day !"_

 _"I guess I have to kill her too, it's a shame, you will die here, all alone...it's your sister right ?"_

 _He didn't answer me...of course, when you got blood in your throat, it's difficult do answer, what can I do to the second one ? smashing her head until it explode with my Warhammer...nah ! too dirty...poison...too long and not so funny...dismembering maybe...nope, she will scream for help and I don't want to be seen for now...I got it_

 _"did you know my axe of Final Judgement ? I asked to the futur dead warrior, it's my favorite game, it's a double blade axe, if its stuck on the obsidian side, you will die, if its the steel blade, you can live an other day...I hope your sister got some luck...let's see !"_

 _I threw my axe up in the air and soon after, she felt in the back on the back of my futur corpse_

 _"oops ! soory pal, this hit should have kill you now ?"_

 _When I saw the obsidian side right in the spine of my first victim, I smiled_

 _"she got no luck after all !"_

 _I sttod up and took out my axe with some...problem, it was some kind of stuck on him, with some effort, I got hit out with some blood and went to the beach, decided to kill her with no mercy before living._

 _ **Hiccup's POV**_

 _We were still talking about this war when I heard a scream from the beach_

 _"someone is attacked !"_

 _"the twins !"_

 _Astrid told them to do whatever they want to do on the beac during our debate, I hope nothing happen to them, I will never forgave myself for that_

 _"I'll go with you chief, without my brother, me, Arvid and Calder are chieves here !"_

 _"alright, let's go now !"_

 _I left the great hall with Astrid, Dagur, Kira, Arvid and Calder to go to the beach. When we arrived, it was already too late, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were dead, Tuff got his throat cut out and Ruff was viciously killed, we didn't know who attacked at day the outpost, we just got a name on a bloody note_

 _"it's time for dragon's friend to dissapear Draven the Executioner."_

 _"Draven the Executioner ? repeat Kira."_

 _"yes...he is some kind of angry against dragons !"_

 _"and to those who are with them, concluded Astrid."_

 _I can't believe it, we survived to the biggest war we ever done to be assassinated to a friendly island, this guy will pay for what he did._


	2. Chapter 2

_**New Island**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _The guards took us to the beach, they spoke a strange language between them, we passed a huge gate and a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG path leading to a strange castle...I never saw something like that and above it, three huge dragons flied around it_

 _"these dragons are far better than yours ! taunted Viggo."_

 _"will you shut the fuck up Viggo, I said, Spit can destroy these...beasts in no time."_

 _"are you thinking your beloved could die alone on this boat !"_

 _"I'm affraid of no one okay Viggo !"_

 _"I heard some things about this...queen, she is merciless with strangers !"_

 _"I don't care about thatokay ? so shut the fuck up and..."_

 _I don't even finish my word, a dwarf came to us before we entered the castle_

 _"what do we have here ?"_

 _"a moron, I said, pointing to Viggo, and a dragon rider !"_

 _"a dragon rider ? you must be kidding ?"_

 _"why ?"_

 _He asked us to enter the castle, he took us to the throne room, we enter a great room, as big as our great hall, a woman was sit on the throne and we heard_

 _"I'll present to you Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful queen of Westeros, of the first men, the Andals and rightful heir of the Iron Throne,Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Mother of Dragons..."_

 _"I don't have much time, cut that crap !"_

 _"do you dare cut my friend ?"_

 _"yes I dare because I can't loose some time, my girlfriend is between life and death so...what do you want from us ?"_

 _"you're trespassing my coast, what can you say to avoid a death sentence ?"_

 _"just one thing !"_

 _Before this queen can answered, one of her dragon came throught the room, breaking the wall, Spit was on top and she stopped the way to the two others_

 _"back off you twat !"_

 _The black dragon was hissing but Spitfire whipped his face with her tail_

 _"hiss once again and I bite your throat's out !"_

 _She growled and this dragon loose his battle, I took this as an advantage, I hit Viggo in the stomach, ran on Spit's wing and jumped, sword out, I landed on the chief's guard, avoidind his spear and I looked to this "queen", the dwarf I saw in the entry was her counsellor_

 _"I'm not your ennemy but if by your fault my friend inside my boat died before we reached the cure, you will die horribly, you and your friends !"_

 _A silence, broke by dragon hissing, came immediately until the queen cut it_

 _"how can I be sure you're tell me the truth ?"_

 _"are you FUCKING kidding me ? your troop must have check our ship and you must have found her now !"_

 _"it's true my queen, said the dwarf."_

 _"what should I do then ?"_

 _"I think you must free him my queen, he just want to save a good friend !"_

 _"yes, finally someone with truth on his mouth...I just want to do that, this moron can't follow a path !"_

 _I was talking about Viggo, I smiled and Spitfire laughed a bit_

 _"if it that...you will be free and we wish you good luck !"_

 _I took in my sword and approached the unknown dragon, I crouched near his mouth, he was so huge, he looked at me, the most terrifying beast I never saw, I asked to Spit to let it free, he stood up and growled at me, I put my hand near his muzzle and said softly_

 _"I will not hurt ya !"_

 _he looked at me and accepted my hand with no problem_

 _"how can you do that ?"_

 _"I'm a dragon rider your grace !"_

 _This Daenerys was spechless with that Spit asked him to take off and took his place_

 _"this is my dragon, Spitfire !_ "

 _"it's impossible !"_

 _"when we both got time, I will explain this but we got not much both of us !"_

 _"deal !"_

 _"so...we can go out now ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _"thank you your grace !"_

 _"if you bend the knee !"_

 _"beg your pardon ?"_

 _"bend the knee and you will be by my side !"_

 _"really ?"_

 _I sighed and bend the knee, she told I'm know her sworn sword or something like that, the only thing she doesn't know my only desire : get the fuck out of here ad saved Heather's live._

 _ **JLA's outpost**_ _  
_ _ **Hiccup's POV**_

 _We were just ready to live but Barf and Belch were here without their riders_

 _"for Thor's sake where are those muttonheads now !"_

 _"Hiccup !"_

 _Astrid came to me but when I see her face, I feared the worst_

 _"what's the news ? I asked."_

 _"I...I found them...dead !"_

 _"dead ? are you..."_

 _"yes chief !"_

 _How can they be dead ? we are in the JLA's outpost, a safe place for us, how a killer can be here...except if he lived here_

 _"first of all, said Calder, no one here is the murder, second, he already left, we found this note stuck on a tree !"_

 _" "you will all die with your dragon D" who's D ?"_

 _"dunno !"_

 _"the murderer, guys !"_

 _Astrid was right, this guy is the murder but Calder, Kira and Arvid lead the team not me_

 _"what's your plan ?"_

 _"I will lead a part of the team to search him, don't know for the others !"_

 _"okay, we will go to berk and honored the twins ! if you want to joined us you can !"_

 _"I will speak to the tema about that...I'm so sorry for your loss !"_

 _"don't worry ! viking is an hazardous life ! we will avenge them !"_

 _We reunite the rest of the team and took off._

 _ **Viggo's Ship  
Amaury's POV**_ __

 _I was in my way to see Heather but Viggo stopped me_

 _"I need to explain some things to you !"_

 _"like what ?"_

 _"I know a place where we can found the cure to the venom of the Vorpent, it's called the vegetable that no ones dare name !"_

 _"what ? why ?"_

 _"some says it has some incredible properties, including healing !"_

 _"what ? but why did we not call it ?"_

 _"dunno, the only thing I know is this, it's round, brown and..."_

 _"a potato ?"_

 _"shhhh !"_

 _"what ?"_

 _"no one dares name it ?"_

 _"please...don't do your Tim please, you're gonna tell me what after that, it will be defended by a monster and I will see a rabbit !"_

 _"what are you talking about ?"_

 _"nothing, someone will understand that !"_

 _"it's guarded by two men, no one know them !"_

 _"cool...are we far from it ?"_

 _"no, you can see your friend but when we arrived, be careful, they will defend it with their lives !"_

 _"yeah...but I will do anything to save her !"_

 _Viggo went to the deck and I entered to Heather's cabin, she was barely slepping in the bed_

 _"we're almost arrived to the cure, you will be alive !"_

 _"re...really ?"_

 _"yes sweetheart !"_

 _I sat near her and took her hand on mine, I will never left her alone, we got so few times to save her, I felt it but I don't want to loose her ! I felt happy when I heard_

 _"LAND !"_

 _"we arrived, I'll take you in !"_

 _I took her on my back and we went to this island, Viggo lead the way and we arrived in a strange field, a farm, some crops all over the field and two guys, I don't know how to explain it but they looked familiar_

 _"here we are !"_

 _"who are you ? asked the first man."_

 _"I'm Viggo, just the one who brought you a victim of the Venomous Vorpent, this here is Amaury and her friend Heather, the victim !"_

 _"oh, only the patient and their relatives can enter here, can you watch over your ship sir, we will take care of her, you sir, can enter ! said the second man."_

 _I follow these mens to their farm and Viggo left the place. When we were in the farm, I lied heatheer on the soft bed, the first guy prepare the cure and the second offered me a drink, when I see his face, I knew where I see these faces before_

 _"should I know you sir, I asked, you look familiar to me ?"_

 _"where are my manners, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First, and this one is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second."_

 _I don't believe it, I was with Hiccup's ancestors, he won't believe me after that...I need something to prove it._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Berk**_ _  
_ _ **Hiccup's POV**_

 _At night, we honored the twins with our viking funerals, we put their bodies on a boat and everyone was ready to shoot flaming arrows but Barf and Belch does it before us_

 _"they will liked that Hiccup !"_

 _"I've failed them !"_

 _"how can we know this guy will arrived in the JLA, no one can prevent that !"_

 _"but..."_

 _"no but Hiccup, we can't save everyone, we can avenged them !"_

 _"how...we don't know who is he ?"_

 _I got an idea, I hope some of our elders can know him, but when we know the ennemy better, you can beat him up easily, I just hope Amaury has better luck than us._

 _I was in the great hall with Astrid, no one can know this guy, I was desperate but my mom came to see me_

 _"I think I know who is this guy ?"_

 _"really mom ?"_

 _"yes, he is called Draven from Outcast Island !"_

 _"Outcast Island, Amaury killed everyone here !"_

 _"not him he was hunting some prey elsewhere, Draven saw his island destroyed and all his friends turned to ashes !"_

 _"how can you know him Valka ? asked Astrid."_

 _"I know him when he was a child, he was innocent but when Drago destroyed his first home, he killed all survivors, blaming them to not defending the island, executing each and everyone of them !"_

 _"this guy is mad !"_

 _"I didn't tell you the worst part, 31 souls came on board of a ship, he followed them and dismembered them one by one except the capitain, he tied him on a rope and passed him below the boat..."to see the shells" like he said !"_

 _"what do you mean ? I asked."_

 _Astrid seems to understand these terms and she immediately explain_

 _"this is the...soft way...to tell about the most brutal death sentence at sea, you tied the accused on a rope and then, you passed him below the boat, he felt every shells cut his skin and you can repeat it as soon as you want...until he dies horribly !"_

 _"really ? it's atrocious !"_

 _"Amaury and every dragon friend are in great danger with Draven free to react !"_

 _"we need to act right now !"_

 _"we have to think to a plan, finished Astrid."_

 _"not now...we need to warn Amaury before !"_

 _I asked my mom and Astrid to call out all riders and Berk's allies before thinking about a plan._

 _ **Strange island**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _Heather was in a room, Hiccup the first gave her some potato treatment, she looks better and better but Hiccup the second asked me to join him outside_

 _"why ?"_

 _"no one can stay with the patient, she need some rest !"_

 _"I...I can't let her alone !"_

 _"you must, I need to talk to you...right now !"_

 _"argh...I'm tired of the Haddocks !"_

 _"the Haddocks ?"_

 _"let's go outside will ya ?"_

 _We went outside and we sat on two tree trunks, face to face_

 _"you already meet an other Haddock ?"_

 _"Stoik the Vast, Valka and their son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third !"_

 _"our family...impressive...but we will talked about that later ! I'm here to talked about your bond with your dragon !"_

 _"Spitfire ! where is she ?"_

 _"behind you !"_

 _I only saw a huge rock behind me, I turned back to Hiccup the second and was ready to talk but the rock moved and Spit appeared_

 _"now you're happy ?"_

 _"what the...how can you do that ?"_

 _"as a guardian, I can camouflage myself in everything, rock is just a part !"_

 _"okay..."_

 _"I can explain that, your bond is the strongest I ever know...right Furious ?"_

 _A huge sea dragon appeared above us, he was huge and covered in scars, he was speaking a far more complex language than the others_

 _"your mom will burn in Hel for that ?"_

 _"you know High Dragonese ?"_

 _"yes Furious !"_

 _"High...what ? I asked."_

 _"our most complicate language ! respond Furious"_

 _I was totally lost, I don't know why I was here now, Hiccup told his dragon to stay back_

 _"Amaury, Spitfire, if you are both here it's because you're not anymore a dragon and its rider, your bond has crossed a new area, you Amaury, got what I called a dragon heart !"_

 _"you're telling me I'm a dragon now ?"_

 _"no, you got one ability in common with Spitfire, the control of fire !"_

 _"WHAT !"_

 _I was not ready to hear that, Spitfire was agrreed with Hiccup_

 _"our bond is special and we will not leaving here until Heather survive to the venom, you can try it !"_

 _"okay, what you I do ?"_

 _"Spitfire will light this camp fire, you just have to stay focus on it and you can made fireballs !"_

 _"okay ?"_

 _I was totally not sure about that, Spitfire lit the campfire and I focused all my mind on it...after a long time I felt a warm feeling in my hand, a small fireball appeared on it_

 _"AWESOME !"_

 _"I'm a dragon heart too, Furious gave me the ability of breathing underwater and the other got the immortality, he shared it with me, I still don't know how thought !"_

 _"okay..."_

 _All these things are too strange, even for me, Spitfire saw that right now_

 _"how can you feel that ? she asked."_

 _"with some training, got something to help you by the way !"_

 _He took out a book entitled "how to be a Dragonheart" written by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the second. I opened it and read some part but Hiccup pursued_

 _"where does you live ?"_

 _"normally...in three different island !"_

 _"awesome !"_

 _"thank you !"_

 _He pursued the training with us but I can't stop focusing on Heather will she be safe now._

 _ **Heather's POV**_

 _I opened my eyes and felt exhausted, I tried to stood up but I was stopt before it_

 _"shh, you need some rest now, you barely came out from the dead !"_

 _"I'm not naked on a table locked in a room in the North...Hiccup ? is that you ?"_

 _"the first Hiccup yes !"_

 _"WHAT !"_

 _"your friend brings you here because a Venomous Vorpent bite you, we're the only one who can help !"_

 _"where is he ?"_

 _"outside with the second Hiccup !"_

 _"okay...so...I'm not in danger now ?"_

 _"no !"_

 _I sighed happily, Amaury was here, he dragged me here to save me, I need to thank him, I put away the blanket and stood up  
"calm down !"_

 _"I need to see him right now, I will rest after that !"_

 _"I'll follow you just in case !"_

 _"alright !"_

 _I went outside with this Hiccup and I found immediately Amaury training with the second Hiccup_

 _"you're a natural, well done !"_

 _"thanks !"_

 _he turned around and he saw me_

 _"HEATHER ! glad to see you here !"_

 _He hugged me and kissed me on the lips, I was so pleased to see him_

 _"are you okay ?"_

 _"yes...I need to sleep a little but I'm alive, thanks to you !"_

 _"I told you before...I will do everything to save you !"_

 _"I never doubt it my love !"_

 _he smiled at me and stood back_

 _"let me show what I learnt during your cure !"_

 _Spit threw a target in the air and I blast it with the fireball_

 _"yeah...your runic stone...I know !"_

 _"nope, the guardians took it back or I lost it or..."_

 _"or you left it in your saddlebag !"_

 _"yeah...maybe that !"_

 _"you can throw fireballs now ?"_

 _"yes, he told me I'm a Dragonheart now, me and Spitfire shared some ability !"_

 _"and you got want Spit ?"_

 _"dunno, he didn't told me !"_

 _"for the dragon, I'm not sure, it depends of the rider in this case !"_

 _"okay...we will see..."_

 _I was stopped by a terror mail, I don't know how he could found me_

 _"he is from Berk !"_

 _"read it !"_

 _It was short to read but I feared the worst_

 _"the twins are dead, Draven is going to kill all dragon and their friends here, we need to kill him right now...we need to move right now !"_

 _"she is too tired to move right now !"_

 _"he is right, I'll join you after I took some rest !"_

 _"okay, let's go Spitfire !"_

 _I mount her and took off, Viggo was long gone by now but I need to help my friends, right now._


	4. Chapter 4

**JLA's outpost**  
 **Amaury's POV**

We were telling stories for a long time, night was here and everyone felt cold, we enter to the great hall, everyone was here even Astrid and her team

"you were all here, we didn't see you all day !"

"we were at the arena...we are the kids ?"

"training with chief Hiccup and chief Dagur, but we're not all here...where's your sister ?"

"oh...that...how can I tell it ?"

"I'll feed the guardians if you need help call me !"

"I will !"

Spitfire left the room and Heather joined, only one member of the riders know that and it was not Heather, even my wife never knew the truth

"I'll warn you all, it's a sad story, even me was sad after that !"

"okay !"

Heather feared the worst, we sat side by side and everyone listen carefully

"it was after my return..."

 _ **Mala's Island**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _After a long fly, when we saw the island of the Defenders of the Wing, Spit landed on the plaza, Throk and my sis came to see us_

 _"Amaury ? what happen ?"_

 _"Viggo betray you, he will..."_

 _"calm down, Heather is safe and sound, she need some rest before turning back, I got a note from Hiccup, it's true ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _"this guy will die !"_

 _"we are ready to attack his troops !"_

 _"thanks Throk !"_

 _"you too you need to rest for a while !"_

 _I dismounted Spitfire and followed my sister to her hut, Spit lied down behind for a good nap, we sat down on her table and she gave me something special_

 _"it's our beer, I took some for your return !"_

 _"really ? thank you !"_

 _"cheers !"_

 _We took together our first sip, it was so good, strong and tasty, the only thing I know with some rest_

 _"how is it ?"_

 _"awesome !"_

 _"thanks, Throk lead the team who produced it, in case we have to cool down a bit !"_

 _"can I sleep here for a while, I'm vanished !"_

 _"yes of course !"_

 _"thank you sis !"_

 _We drank all our horn and when I was done, I was going to sleep, it's not like someonne could attack the island right now right ?_

 _ **At night**_

 _Why I was so wrong ? I stood up in the night, just for dinner but a strange gray fog hide the sea, that was so odd to see that, one of Throk's soldier came close to it and suddenly, he felt down, an arrow on his throat_

 _"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK ! I yelled."_

 _I took out my sword and all soldiers came at my side, Kira as a leader_

 _"really ? how can we..."_

 _A huge army of real barbarian came to us, thousands of them were here, ready to kill everyone here, their leader was a ruthless warrior, black hair, one eye and a two handed weapon I never saw_

 _"KILL THEM ALL ! he yelled."_

 _all these soldiers charged but we charged back, I kill the first one by beheading him, Kira was a pure bloody tornado with her two swords, we dismembered each soldiers who dare to come closer to us, the ennemy got many casualties but our side too, we lost some good warriors but Kira became mch more worried when Mala and Throk joined our troops_

 _"we need to protect our village and our Great Protector from them !"_

 _"you heard the Queen, let's attack those intruders !"_

 _They charge before we can do anything, Kira and I called our dragons and mounted them, they need some air support to win this war_

 _"can I took some from the ground ?"_

 _"yes but for what ?"_

 _Spit saw an archer alone, she took him and ripped him in two, eating some pieces before letting the rest on ground_

 _"he was yummy this one !"_

 _"okay !"_

 _After some time, the thousands became fewer than that, just few groups slaying by ours but the leader took out his last surprise...a dragon trap_

 _"KIRA ! WATCH OUT !"_

 _She was the one closer to it and before she can escape, she was trapped on a net and land hardly on the ground_

 _"KIRA !"_

 _I landed and dismount, ready to free her from it but the bad guy arrived and took her, his men surrounded Inferno_

 _"you lost this battle let her go now !"_

 _"are you really sure we lost the battle ?"_

 _"well duh...you lost almost all your men and we surround you !"_

 _"I'm not here for this island I'm just here to send a message from my boss !"_

 _He grabbed violently Kira, looked his men beside him and said_

 _"Draven sends his regard !"_

 _Before we can do anything, he...he cut Kira's throat and his men cut Inferno's head, I was broken for a second but when I saw him came on board of his ship, I immediately knew what I will do._

 _ **At sea**_

 _I was silent from the beginning of the fly, like Spitfire_

 _"we saw the same thing right ?"_

 _"yes and when we found his boat, I'll swear I will burn it like a fucking candle !"_

 _"do you need my help ?"_

 _"when I'm on this ship please, bring Dagur here !"_

 _"okay but why him ?"_

 _"he is the only one who can know what I feel !"_

 _"okay...but be careful !"_

 _When we saw this fucking boat, I was so mad I jumped from Spitfire's back to the side of the boat. Spitfire flied away to Berserker Island and I jumped on deck, I killed silently the first guy I saw and threw a knife to his pal next to him, then I'll go all berserk to kill the rest, throat were cut, head and other members were slayed, guts were spilled out on the deck, eyes were pocked by blade...the last one were burnt alive when the murderer of my sis came out of his cabin_

 _"you again ?"_

 _I took a mace and threw it to his face, he felt down unconscious and I look around me to see how can I made him pay for what he did, when I saw ropes near him, I immediately knew what I will , I tied his arm and took him above the sea, waiting to him to wake up._

 _ **Berserker Island**_ _  
_ _ **Spitfire's POV**_

 _When I arrived on the island, the first one I saw was Dagur, the new chief but this time, he was not alone_

 _"Spitfire ?"_

 _"hi chief !"_

 _I was still affraid of what I saw earlier and what my rider can do now, I was shivering and lied down_

 _"easy girl, where's your rider !"_

 _"at...attacking a Draven's ship, the captain...he..."_

 _"could you gave me some dragon nip my love ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _the second one left and I look to Dagur, surprised_

 _"who...who is she ?"_

 _"it's my wife, Arya Hofferson !"_

 _"Hoff...Hofferson ? Like Astrid ?"_

 _"it's her cousin yes...she got a female Nadder, Razor, I fell in love with her since I saw her in Berk !"_

 _"could...could you help us ?"_

 _"yes, lucky for you, she got a twin sister, she accept to rule the town and let Arya to battle thing, she is as great as her cousin !"_

 _"here it is ! said Arya."_

 _"thank you my love, this is Spitfire, Amaury's dragoness, his rider needs our help, are you ready ?"_

 _"as always !"_

 _I sighed and took off waiting to these two to join me. After a quick fly, I saw my rider on this boat, who are now a bloodbath, he was covered in blood and looked to an unconscious captain._

 _ **The ship**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _Spit arrived with Dagur and a new face_

 _"what the...I told you to bring Dagur here ?"_

 _"I'll go where I want if my dear wife follow me !"_

 _"your WHAT ?"_

 _"I will tell you that an other time, what do you want to do with him ?"_

 _"I will tell him...WHEN THIS SHITBAG OF MOTHERFUCKER WILL WAKE UP !"_

 _I threw him a bucket of cold water and he finally woke up_

 _"you !"_

 _"if I was you, I will stay calm !"_

 _"and why ?"_

 _"you killed my sister and her dragoness tonight but you choose your target poorly, you will die with the horrible way I thought, some could torture you for days, just to make you suffer, others could take some times to kill you but...for this crime, those thing are too kind, you will be keelhauled on your own damn ship !"_

 _He said nothing, I told to my friend to take the rope and we began the keelhaul._

 _After three turn below the ship with seashell, the captain was cut from everywhere and lost a lot of blood, I put him back on deck, he fell down, I was sure he was dead but when I was ready to talk to Dagur, he moved_

 _"you're alive ? maybe it's my turn to send my regards !"_

 _I decided to do the worst thing possible, I will not kill him, I took out all sails of his ship and left, when Draven will see that, he will understand I'm not here for fun...mister nice Amaury is dead with Kira and Inferno, it's time for crualty to styke our ennemy._


	5. Chapter 5

**JLA's outpost**  
 **Amaury's POV**

When I finished this story, silence took place instead of shouting and chatting, I felt Heather's hand on my shoulder, Astrid was silent, the first time I saw that in my life

"woaw ! what's going on here ?"

Hiccup just arrived with Dagur and his wives, I don't move a muscle and Dagur pursued

"I think I know what's going on here...you just explained your secret pal ?"

"yes Dagur, can we speak in private chief ?"

"yes...but when you called me chief, you have something important to told me !"

"yes Hiccup !"

I stood up and left the room, small tears on my cheeks. When we were outside, we sat on the grass and I looked to the moon

"you just missed how I can obliterate Draven and his troops...he killed Kira !"

"WHAT ! and why I learnt that just now ?"

"only two reasons, first, I'm maybe your brother but I was adopted by your father, Kira was my sister by blood and the only one I got, second, how can you know how you feel when you lost your sister or brother ?"

"you're one of my friends how can you hide something like that ?"

"Draven declared a war against me, not you ! Dagur was the only one ready to help me ! I also don't want to be the one responsible of you death, Astrid will kill me !"

"but you saw Dagur's wives, especially one no ?"

"yes...thanks to remind me that...I worked with her !"

"how can you do that ?"

"the ennemy of my ennemy..."

"...is my friend !"

"yes, come back inside, I will tell you the rest !"

We turned back to the great hall, Heather hugged me and Astrid was near her, holding one of Dagur's wife with her axe

"you need to tell us some new things !"

"I will Astrid but before I began, I will let one of our guest telling her story !"

Astrid obeyed and our guest began.

 **Secret hunter camp**  
 **Freya's POV**

 _For those who didn't know me, I'm Freya, the ex-girlfriend of Amaury, we fight against each other and he won, don't know why he didn't kill me, before I met Dagur, I was preparing my army to stryke back but a fog surround us, a strange army attacked from everywhere, I fought hard against them killing them by dozen but they were too many, I decided to left the outpost and took my ship, hidden in a booby trapped cave, I left the island with no soldiers, I was alone until I found my cousin Viggo, he helped and he was attacked too_

 _"a fog and strange warriors, Draven was responsible !"_

 _"how can you know him ?"_

 _"he attacked me this morning, we have to stryke back !"_

 _"how Viggo ? we got no soldier with us ?"_

 _"I got someone who can help ?"_

 _"who ?"_

 _A young woman appeared and Viggo pursued_

 _"she's Arya Hofferson, our ticket to get some help !"_

 _"Hofferson ? are you fucking out of your mind, they want to destroy us too !"_

 _"my dear Freya, the ennemy of my ennemy is my friend in battle !"_

 _"Amaury will kill me if he saw me ?"_

 _"no, trust me !"_

 _Arya was silent but I feared the worst_

 _"so what's the plan ?"_

 _"Arya ?"_

 _"we will go on Berserker Island, I know someone who can help us there !"_

 _I knew where was that guy before we arrived, Dagur the Deranged._

 _ **Mala's Island**_ _  
_ _ **Heather's POV**_

 _I was back here after some rest, ready to fight but when I saw at the horizon, black smoke from Mala's Island, I'll flied here and saw a lot of funeral pyre, I landed on the beach covered in blood and bodies_

 _"what happen ?"_

 _I was shivering by seeing that, if one of the pyre was for Mala, Throck, Kira or worst...Amaury. I ran to the village and saw Throk and Mala, near the pyre_

 _"what happen here ?"_

 _"Draven's men attacked us...they killed Kira and Amaury went totally berserk...no offense !"_

 _"none taken, poor Amaury, he loved his sister so much !"_

 _"glad to see you Heather, cut the queen, even on this disastrous day !"_

 _"thank you queen Mala !"_

 _"if you want, we put Kira's body in our sanctuary, Amaury will be here to see her one last time !"_

 _"I will be here, for him !"_

 _I'll go to the sanctuary and waited for Amaury, sad to see Kira dead in front of me._

 _ **New island**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _Before we turned back to Mala's Island, Dagur took me and Arya to a small island, I'm wondering why_

 _"I need to go back Dagur...except if Draven was here, I can't stay here too long !"_

 _"as always, you're never stay long with me now ?"_

 _This voice, I knew it before...oh my Thor, it's Freya. Before she can arrived to us, I dismounted, took my axe and put it on her neck, my crossbow was toward Viggo_

 _"I thought you were dead you ?"_

 _"nope, no body, no death...again !"_

 _"say just one thing to avoid my blade on your fucking throat, just to make me laught !"_

 _"we are hunted too by Draven, we need your help !"_

 _I burst out laughing for a moment and Dagur pursued_

 _"you arrived at the worst moment possible, he keelhauled a guy just five minutes ago !"_

 _"I'm not in a mood to discuss, go to Berk and talked to Hiccup, I'm tired of this shit !"_

 _They left on their boat and I mounted Spitfire, we have a funeral to see._

 _ **Mala's Island  
**_ _  
We were just arrived, I ran to the sanctuary when my queen told me she put Kira here, when I arrived, I saw Heather near the shrine where Kira's body lied_

 _"Heather ?"_

 _"hi Amaury !"_

 _I was like frozen, Heather joined me and hugged me softly, I cried on her shoulder, my rage was off and when I saw my sister...dead, I was more than sad_

 _"I will be at your side as always my love !"_

 _I felt both her hands on my cheeks and she kissed me on the lips, when we were done, I made my last goodbye to Kira before leaving I can see her been buried here, it's too difficult for me, Heather stayed with me, looking at the sea_

 _"it's some hunters ship no ?"_

 _"we have to move now !"_

 _"berserker style !"_

 _"yes !"_

 _We took of with our dragon, but before we can think of a plan, a rider burst out from the ship, blowing up all the armada_

 _"what the..."_

 _"what in Thor's name is that ?"_

 _A rider on a Nightfury blast all the ship without our help, when all the boat were sunk or leaving, we came close to this new face_

 _"hi, said Heather, are you alright ?"_

 _"yes, they thought they could keep us in cell, they were so wrong, I'm Katla, this is Stella my dragoness !"_

 _"nice to meet you !"_

 _"me too..."_

 _"I'm Amaury, this is my wife, Heather ! we have a dragonrider team if you want to join us !"_

 _"it will be an honor by the way, can I ask you something ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _"are you the same Amaury from the legend of the Terror of the Sky ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _"oh my Thor...you're a true hero !"_

 _Katla was almost crazy, we offered her to join us on Mala's island but before we can think of a plan, we need to talk to Hiccup first so...let's go to Berk, Katla was so happy about that, I wonder why ?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**In the sky**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _We were just in the sky, Spitfire started_

 _"by the way, I stink today or you forget my existence here !"_

 _"what the...oh...yeah ! Katla, this is my dragon, Spitfire, a Fireball Frenzy and Heather got Windshear, a Razorwhip !"_

 _"nice dragons you got you two !"_

 _"thank you, hissed Spitfire, more against me than against the others."_

 _"are you sure we have to see Hiccup, since the twins death, no one saw him !"_

 _"how can you know that ?"_

 _"Dagur told me !"_

 _"okay !"_

 _Heather flied beside me and we were thinking about how life will be in Berk._

 _ **Berk**_ _  
_ _ **Parisa's POV**_

 _It will be weeks since Astrid asked me to watch over Hiccup since she went on a mission with her team, Berk was calm as a graveyard, I felt uncomfortable here since the twins death, I thought about Amaury and Heather, I didn't see them since the end of the battle against Iris. I hope they're not dead...it will be awful. I was in the main square when three dragons landed, two were known from me_

 _"glad to see you two alive, I said."_

 _"thank you Parisa, answered Amaury."_

 _"how do you feel Heather ?"_

 _"good Parisa !"_

 _"who is she ?"_

 _"she is Katla a new member of the JLA !"_

 _"oh...glad to see you !"_

 _I was ready to tell them what happen but Hiccup went out of the great hall_

 _"is that who I think it is ?"_

 _"yes chief Hiccup, he is like that since Astrid left for a mission !"_

 _Before we can do anything, Katla went to see Hiccup_

 _"hi chief !"_

 _"hi, said the chief with a sad tone."_

 _Amaury turned me towards them and I heard_

 _"I never saw a chief so young and beautiful !"_

 _"really ?"_

 _He looked so bad, even Amaury and Heather felt as bad as me but something strange happen, this new girl hugged him and Hiccup hugged her back_

 _"we're doomed !"_

 _"yes !"_

 _Heather didn't understand right now what kind of nightmare will stryke us_

 _"we have to stop her right now !"_

 _"wait a minute, Hiccup seems odd !"_

 _"if I'm not mistaken, Astrid left the island for a mission two weeks ago but he was the same with her here !"_

 _"I'm not sure but, they got a ring from their wedding no ?"_

 _"yes Heather !"_

 _"I don't see it Parisa !"_

 _"WHAT ! Astrid will kill me !"_

 _"no she will not, said Amaury, I'll talk to Hiccup and Heather will help you to stop Katla !"_

 _"really ?"_

 _"yes, let's go !"_

 _I'll followed Heather to Astrid's hut to talk about a plan, Amaury was gone to see Hiccup. But I missed something important, he never arrived to Hiccup._

 _ **Berk's great hall**_ _  
_ _ **Hiccup's POV**_

 _I was not in a mood of anything, even flying with my bud Toothless, brings me no joy. Since Tuffnut's and Ruffnut's death, I felt so bad for them, Astrid tried everything with or without Toothless but nothing worked. Until I met Katla, I felt different_

 _"something bother you chief ?"_

 _"yes...but I don't want to bother you with that !"_

 _"you can, it will be good for you to share your problem, I'm all hear !"_

 _"really ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _"I lost two friends and I can't protect them, I'm a bad chief if I can't protect my friends, how can I protect the others ?"_

 _"chief is a tought work but I'm sure you will be awesome !"_

 _"are you really thinking that ?"_

 _"yes, I trust you !"_

 _She touched my shoulder gently and kissed me, I don't pushed her away, the first time of my life I let an other girl than Astrid to kiss me, I felt a nice feeling going inside me, like the first time I met Astrid. Katla said the only things I need to hear since all these damn events_

 _"all you need now is someone to comfort you and I really know how you feelwhen you lost someone you love !"_

 _"what do you mean ?"_

 _"when I was a kid...I...I lost my mom and I got no...no friends to..."_

 _She began to cry, I hugged her tenderly and whispered_

 _"you got them now, we will never let you down !"_

 _"thank you !"_

 _Before she can say anything, I kissed her on her lips my heart was beating hard against my chest, I told her that tonoght, I will show her the best spot here, I began to feel better with her._

 _ **The Wilderness  
Amaury's POV**_

 _When the mask I got in my eyes was off, I saw Freya in fornt of me, I was pissed  
"YOU !"_

 _"I need to say something, it's the truth I swear !"_

 _"you never told the truth, you're a pathetic liar !"_

 _"please listen...just listen, you can think what you want after that !"_

 _I shut my mouth, curious to know what she has to say_

 _"I love you from the first day and all the things I said was a lie !"_

 _"are you fucking kidding me ? "_

 _"no ! why should I do that ?"_

 _"you tried to kill twenty seven time...NO twenty eight !"_

 _"if I didn't fight you, Viggo will kill my daughter."_

 _"WHAT !"_

 _Freya got a dauhter, how can this be possible ?_

 _"remember our first time on bed together, I told ya you were good !"_

 _"yes !"_

 _"it's your daughter !"_

 _I don't know what can I say to this, I know we had only one night together but...why did she not told me that, I felt lost_

 _"if you need some time, you can go back to town and think about it !"_

 _I stood up and left the area, ignoring that Freya got her evil smile back._

 _ **Astrid's room  
Heather's POV**_

 _Parisa was thinking about a plan to stop Katla to charm Hiccup, I never saw him like but I can't stop smilling_

 _"I remember something in the past !"_

 _"really ?"_

 _"yes Parisa, the first I got here, Astrid did all things to told Hiccup I was not nice !"_

 _"she never told me that !"_

 _"I almost met Amaury these days, he was training with Spitfire at the other side !"_

 _"uh...Heather, can I ask you something...personnal !"_

 _"yes !"_

 _"how can you know you love him instead of an other guy !"_

 _"dunno, I didn't really think of that, the first time I met him I felt...good, I trust him and he trust me ! from time to time we shared some great moment !"_

 _"but...he told about you and Fishlegs, he was barely sure he got no chance to win your heart !"_

 _"why he think that ?"_

 _"maybe because he is much more warrior than smart, Fishlegs was kind and smart !"_

 _"I will give you a secret just between you and me...no one can steal him from me...how about your plan ?"_

 _"I had no idea of what to do !"_

 _"how about asking some help, we surely got someone to help us !"_

 _"yeah but they will take too much time to came here !"_

 _"how about Astrid ?"_

 _"WHAT ! no way she will kill me because I failed my task !"_

 _"no, relax, Astrid is a nice girl ! she will not kill you !"_

 _"oh yes she will !"_

 _Parisa was too nervous, I took a chair on the table near the bed, where I was and asked her to join me, I comfort her and Parisa smiled_

 _"could you protect me from her ?"_

 _"I will but it's no use !"_

 _"she changed a bit from the last time you saw her !"_

 _I was ready to talk but I heard behind me_

 _"what's up girls !"_

 _It was Astrid, she was back here with this sad news on the island, her Hiccup is with an other girl, she will definitely not be happy about that._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Astrid's room**_ _  
_ _ **Heather's POV**_

 _When we saw Astrid, Parisa shivered on her chair, I stood up and joined my dear friend_

 _"what with the long sad face ? something happened here ?"_

 _"Katla, a new member of the JLA...charmed Hiccup while you were gone !"_

 _"WHAT ? I told you to watch him !"_

 _"I did ! answered Parisa, hiding under a table to avoid her axe."_

 _"calm down, it's not Parisa's fault, Hiccup is definitely not the same, he lost his ring and Katla knew how to turned him on !"_

 _"we...we have to do something, I...I can't lost him for good !_

 _Astrid, like I thought, was mos desperate than angry, a bit like me if I could lost Amaury  
"by the way, you got some problem Heather !"_

 _"how ?"_

 _"Freya is stealing your guy right now !"_

 _"WHAT !"_

 _I took out my double axe and was furious, this bitch will not get my boyfriend !_

 _ **Berk**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _I was in town lost by the thing Freya said to me and Hiccup's behavior but when I saw Freya back with a young girl grabbing her hand  
"what the..."_

 _"I told you I was telling the truth, I told her everything between us !"_

 _"how can you hide her from me ?"_

 _"I don't know I was affraid you let us down if you know that !"_

 _"I loved you but you destroyed everything between us !"_

 _"I..."_

 _A scream of pure rage stopped us, I saw Heather running at us with her axe ready to hit its target, she stopped when she saw the little red haired girl near Freya_

 _"you...you got a girl ? with him ?"_

 _"yes, before we splitted up !"_

 _She looked at me, tear on her eyes_

 _"you always loved her right ?"_

 _"Heather, listen !"_

 _She looked at me and ran away, for Thor's sake, I'm going to loose Heather with that, I'm as lost as Hiccup right now. Where is it this one anyway ?_

 _ **Berk's cove  
Hiccup's POV**_

 _I was resting in the cove were all began, meeting Toothless, first kiss with Astrid and training dragon, I felt so lost but Katla was so nice with me, Astris was focused only on the rider's team and was too tired to talk, I decide to do a crazy thing with or without Astrid and Katla is the best option_

 _"Hiccup, why are we here ?"_

 _"it's my secret place, it's here where I found love !"_

 _"really ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _I looked to the sky, since the first I felt so bad, Toothless lived outside of town, I need to found him, I'm so worried so when I saw Katla got a female Nightfury, I got an idea_

 _"could you ask to your dragon to search mine, he is here somewhere but I don't know where !"_

 _"yes, Stella, you have a male to find !"_

 _She took off immediately and Katla sat down near me_

 _"now we're alone here, why did you choose such a quiet place ?"_

 _"just to get some peace, since I'm a chief, I got no time for me !"_

 _"oh..."_

 _Katla looked at me, I sighed, put my head down and wanted to scream, I'm the worst chief they could have here, but Katla said_

 _"you're,good as what you are doing ! I felt that when I saw you ?"_

 _"what ?"_

 _"perhaps you need to see some new things in your life to feel better !"_

 _She hugged me and in return, I give her one too._

 _ **A cave  
Toothlesse's POV**_

 _Hiccup felt bad, I really don't know why, he got friends ready to help him, me to be his best pal but since days know, he did nothing with me, I get tired of seeing him like that, I'll climbed all the way here and stayed until Hiccup felt better, I smelt some friends of his from here including his blond girlfriend, is she stupid to get caught or felt from my best dragon friend's back this often ? she will be so mad against one leg Hiccup, I laughed softly and was ready to sleep when I heard a known noise, the same when I fly, it can be ? I stood up and before I can go outside, a dark blue female Nightfury landed and looked at me, I hissed, ready to stryke but she ignored that and licked my muzzle, is she idiot, I growled but she sat down and looked at me, purring like a stupid cat_

 _"what do you want ? I asked in Dragonese."_

 _"I'm here to found you, your human want you back !"_

 _"I'm fine here !"_

 _"not him !"_

 _Before I can add anything, she looked closely to my eyes and I felt dizzy, I only heard a soft voice whispering_

 _"you will come with me and with no particular reason, you will fall in love with me !"_

 _Oh no ! she's hypnotising me, I heard that when Hiccup read his book of dragons, I have to struggle and avoid that but she is so strong, I roared but finally...she got me, I'm her puppet now, I just hope someone heard me._

 _ **The great hall  
Amaury's POV**_

 _It will be night soon and I never found Heather back, Freya was with her daughter somewhere and I don't know waht to do, I finished my drink and was ready to go when Heather came in, all wet and furious, I didn't know he was raining out there_

 _"Heather ?"_

 _"don't be happy to soon !"_

 _She took out her ring and threw it to me, it hit me in the head and why tears on her cheek, she told me_

 _"you have to choose, me or Freya ! until that day, we are not engaged anymore !"_

 _"what ? but..."_

 _I tried to keep her here to talk but she hit me in the head with her fist before leaving, I was on the ground, devastated, her ring in my hand and a huge headache, I was trying to stand up when I heard_

 _"AMAURY ! what happen ?"_

 _"Heather dumped me and Freya will pay !"_

 _"we need your help ! Hiccup is..."_

 _Parisa was cut by a roar, seems pretty far for me but I recognize it, it's Toothless_

 _"if Toothless is in trouble, his rider is too !"_

 _I ran outside with Astrid and Parisa to know more about it._

 _ **The Beach  
Hiccup's POV**_

 _Stella, Katla's dragon brought Toothless back and they were close to each other, almost like a couple_

 _"you know, from my birth island, we said if dragons from riders felt in love eachother, the riders were destinied to be in love too !"_

 _"really ? you got dragon friend in your island ?"_

 _"yes, until Draven attacked !"_

 _"oh yeah, him !"_

 _When I saw Katla almost tearful, I took her hand on mine and said_

 _"no need to cry, you got friends here !"_

 _"you...you are my friend ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _"I need more than a friend if you know what I mean ?"_

 _"what ?"_

 _Before I can do anything, she kissed me on the lips during the sun going down_

 _"are you two fucking serious ?"_

 _When I looked towards the forest, I saw Astrid, Amaury and Parisa and of course, Astrid was more than furious she was mad as Hel_

 _"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third ! what do you have to say for yourself !"_

 _"what do I have to say ? and you, you were only on the team and never at my side, Katla is, I only knew her from this morning and she knew better than you, if I didn't have Toothless, You will never be by my side !"_

 _"what ? how can you..."_

 _"LEAVE NOW !"_

 _"how can..."_

 _"I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE ASTRID !"_

 _She ran crying, followed by the other two, I will be happy now, no matter what !_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Berk's great hall  
Parisa's POV**_

 _After a long walk to the town, Astrid was crying and Amaury was not himself anymore, I felt sad to see my friends like that_

 _"what can we do now ? I asked."_

 _"we have nothing to do, whispered Astrid, I lost."_

 _"no, said Amaury, you and I can still win, you can use the element of surprise !"_

 _"how ? I can kill her just like that ?"_

 _"no killing please, we have enought of bloodshed for a lifetime !"_

 _Amaury went to an other table, drinking too much alcohol, I was ready to comfort him but Astrid asked me to stay_

 _"Parisa, I never told you that but...you're the only one of the new face in the JLA I proud to call my friend !"_

 _"really ? wow ! thank you Astrid !"_

 _"you're welcome !"_

 _but when she sat down to the table, I knew she was not herself with this news_

 _"Astrid, if you need anything..."_

 _"it's all my fault, I should have been more close to him not been...me !"_

 _She cried, the first time I saw her doing that, I said all good things I have to say to her, stood up and was ready to do the most closest thing I could do with Astrid but she left the table, looked at me and hugged me...I was shocked by surprise_

 _"I'm glad to have have you Parisa, my dear friend."_

 _I was so happy from the inside to hear, I'm Astrid's dearest friend inside the JLA ! I will do anything for her to bring her boyfriend back to her side._

 _ **Dragon's hangar  
Spitfire's POV  
**_ _  
Since our arrival in Berk, I slept on a corner of the dragon hangar, I'm tired of this human business, I'm sure everyone got relationship problem here, except me, I got no relation here...the only one I could love didn't show me anything, I was grumbling in my sleep when I heard a noise, I was so pissed off to be disturbed in my sleep, I growled and went out to the stable to see what's going on and I saw Windshear no in a good shape_

 _"what's going on girl ?"_

 _My anger dissapeared, I'll walked closely to her and Windshear hugged me, crossing is tail with mine, without hurting me_

 _"wow ! did somebody hurt you ?"_

 _"Heather, she...she dumped your rider ! she is so sad !"_

 _"really ?"_

 _"she told me to stay here, I'm sad, so sad..."_

 _When I heard some sobbing I saw Windshear crying, I licked her cheek and she purred :_

 _"thank you Spit, you're more than a friend to me !"_

 _"you know...Windshy...I got something to say to you...but it's kind of difficult to me ?"_

 _"me first ! please !"_

 _"okay !"_

 _Windshear released me and she said with her cute smile_

 _"since I met you, I felt some kind of...special when we are together !"_

 _"me ? we barely know eachother ?"_

 _"I know but...you were so kind with me...I...I think I love you Spitfire !"_

 _"uh...what a coincidence...I love you Windshear !"_

 _She blushed softly and purred, I was so happy to see her smiling and before I can say anything, she kissed me and I felt her paws on my back, we purred and we were finally happy together._

 _ **Haddock's Hut**_ _  
_ _ **Hiccup's POV**_

 _After our first night together, I invite Katla to come to my hut, my mom was with the Berserker for at least a week, I got plenty of time th show to Katla everything_

 _"it's awesome ! "_

 _"thank you, I tried to do some changing but keeping all my dad's stuff !"_

 _"did you lost your dad ?"_

 _"yes, it's a...preety long story."_

 _Katla hugged me from behind and kissed me on the cheek_

 _"you're so nice Hiccup !"_

 _"thank you Katla !"_

 _I felt like the first day I felt in love with Astrid but something were kind of broken between us, Katla is so nice with me, I just hope Astrid will not be too mad against me...who cares anyway...I'm with someone else, Astrid will understand that. Before I can realize, Katla went upstairs, in my room. When I joined her, she was on my bed, with lustful eyes_

 _"care to join me...the night are pretty...cold around here !"_

 _I don't control anything, I just want to join her on the bed, I passed the best night ever._

 _ **Main Square  
Amaury's POV  
**_ _  
I was outside, drunk as Hel, I saw the light on Hiccup's huts down, I sighed and walked home but I hit something on the way, I felt down to the ground and saw Stella with Toothless_

 _"okay, it's really not my day ?"_

 _Stella was ready to shoot at me, Toothless shook his head several and whe she was ready to shoot, he roared and I saw a blue light line on his back_

 _'his alpha mode ? he done that just for Hiccup ?'_

 _Stella took off and Toothless put his head near mine_

 _'thanks bud, I owe you my life !'_

 _he purred and took me on his back, I need to investigate about Freya but before we left, a purple Gronkle landed near us_

 _'Gothie ? what are you doing here ?'_

 _She dismounted and I follow her, with her staff, she wrote some rune on the ground_

 _"listen I never understand what's your...wait a minute, it's Dragonese rune ! only two dragon here can lear you that...Inferno and Spitfire ! let me see...as usual, you test all young mom to know if they told the truth and Freya is...non fertile ! how can you..."_

 _She hit me with her staff and continue writting_

 _"oh, you're not finish...sorry ! you made her drink a potion and if she can have babies, her tongue chang colors for some seconds...ok, weird, you insisted on her because a daughter was kidnapted, same age of Freya's kid."_

 _I knew it, Freya can't have kid, but Gothie didt'n finish, the last sentence she wrote was much more surprising_

 _"WOW ! slow done a bit, are you really sure about that ?"_

 _She nodded and I already know what should I do._

 _ **Astrid's hut  
Parisa's POV**_

 _We were in Astrid's room after our drinking time, she was so depressed about that, I never saw her like that_

 _"if you need anything, just ask me !"_

 _"I'll left Berk at dawn tommorow, I hope having me in the JLA will not bother you !"_

 _"no way, we will happy to see you, Amaury first, me too by the way !"_

 _"glad to hear that...I knew I got friend inside the JLA !"_

 _But we were stopped by Fishlegs knocking at the door_

 _"come on in !"_

 _Fishlegs ran to the room and asked_

 _"is...is it true ?"_

 _"Hiccup going cray-cary about a new girl...yes !"_

 _She took out a necklace and her ring, putting it all on her bed and looked to Fishlegs_

 _"you can't be here just for that ?"_

 _"someone looked for Parisa and what did you do now !"_

 _"leaving for the JLA with Amaury and Parisa !"_

 _"WHAT ! Berk will be defenseless without you !"_

 _"I just follow chief's order, he don't want to see me, he will !"_

 _But I was focus on only one thing, someone here searched me_

 _"where is this guy ?"_

 _"he followed me !"_

 _"go on, we're here just in case !"_

 _"thanks !"_

 _I left the hut and found a guy behing a black cloak_

 _"it's like that you welcomed an old friend Parisa !"_

 _I knew him from a long time, I jumped on his arm, just happy to see him back...my lost boyfriend.  
_ _ **  
South beach  
Heather's POV**_

 _I pursued Freya in all Berk, thanks to her, I got nothing in the worst time ever, I need to get rid off her with or without Amaury but weh I saw Toothless landed on the beach, I feared the worst_

 _"where's Hiccup doing here ?"_

 _But when the rider appeared, I was like frozen, it was definitely not Hiccup, it's Amaury, with his flying suit from the Defenders of the Wing...what is he doing here_

 _"Freya ! I know the truth !"_

 _"what truth ?"_

 _"you kidnap this poor child just to break my relationship with Heather, it's no use, it's the last time you played with my feelings !"_

 _"what will you do...hurt me ?"_

 _"you already know what can I do if you take Hetaher or trying to hurt her, you can also asked Johann about that !"_

 _he took out his axe and Toothless was ready to shoot_

 _"wow, calm down, I maybe lied about the kid but I love you !"_

 _"you do realize you're the only one to think that, Heather is the one I love, she was there for me when I needed to, I was there for her everytime and the only thing I refuse to live again is to loose her again, I can't live in a world without her at my side, I hope it's the same for her."_

 _I was astonished, it's the first time I heard that from him, I almost see him crying from where I was_

 _"I can't really change that ?"_

 _"the Freya I loved did during Dragonscale attack ! know leave and brought this girl back to her family !"_

 _Freya took her boat and left the island, Amaury sat beside Toothless and I decided to go out of my bushes. When I was behind I heard him sighed and said to Toothless_

 _"now, I have to gain Heather's trust and love back...thanks for you halp bud !"_

 _"did you say the truth ?"_

 _He turned back and smiled, Toothless pushed him softly to me_

 _"I know bud...yes, everytime I saw Hiccup with Astrid loving eachother in the Edge or elsewhere, instead of feeling bad, I felt good because I knew I got someone in Midgard who loved me the same as they loved eachother, when the first time I came to Berserker Island, I was so glad to see you, you're the sun in my gray sky, the happiness on my sorrow, the..."_

 _I grabbed his both hands and I said tenderly_

 _"when Dagur told me we lost our father in Vanaheim...who were finally not true, you were the only one to comfort me with Dagur, you always know what to say !"_

 _"like you when I lost Kira, like I said earlier, I can imagine living in this world without you !"_

 _"how much do you love me ?"_

 _He smiled and took me softly in his arms, looking in my eyes and whispered "_

 _"I will do anything for including the impossible, I could took an arrow for you, I could kill for you, I..."_

 _"shhh ! you know you just have to kiss me !"_

 _"some word can be as powerful as a kiss but if you want it !"_

 _He hugged me and kissed me in the lips, this feeling is so good, I felt his only good hand on my back, he even do a twirl with me. When we finish, I asked him_

 _"did you found Gothie ?"_

 _"yes...if is she..."_

 _"yes...I'm pregnant, we will got a child together...futur dad."_

 _He smiled but we were cut by our dragoness, together_

 _"the problem is solved girl."_

 _"what's going on here Spitfire ?"_

 _"I'll tell them Windshy. "_

 _Spitfire coughed and said_

 _"Windshear and I are a couple now !"_

 _I don't believe what I just heard, Amaury too, we saw Spitfire and Windshear kissing eachother._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Berk's dock**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _I swear to Heather I will tell the new when we arrived at the outpost with everyone in here and with our Astrid in a good mood but a new face stopped my thoughts_

 _"who is this guy ?"_

 _"it's Erik, my...my boyfriends, answered a blushing Parisa."_

 _"and it's true ?"_

 _"should I know you ? I asked."_

 _"you're Amaury right ? you do know my brother Hiccup ?"_

 _"WHAT !"_

 _I was astonished, Heather too, where does he came from this guy ? Parisa hugged him and kissed him_

 _"I already met him in my island, he saved several dragons in one shot with his female nightfury, he is awesome and..."_

 _"I'm Hiccup lost little brother, Valka raised me on her island with her alpha and its dragon tribe !_

 _"wow !"_

 _"can we go now ? yelled Astrid, I don't want to see Hiccup !"_

 _"we go right now ! Parisa with Astrid you'll go on Berk Erik will protect you both, Me and Heather will go on Berserker island, we got something to say to Dagur !"_

 _"what kind of thing ?"_

 _"you will know that after Dagur !"_

 _"can I talk to you after that ? asked Astrid"_

 _"yes of course !"_

 _"ok !"_

 _Parisa, Erik and Astrid left first and then we took off._

 _ **JLA's outpost  
Parisa's POV**_

 _When we arrived, Astrid looked around and asked me if we got an empty room, I talked about sharing mine if she wanted to when Calder arrive_

 _"Astrid ? I'm happy to see you...you're alone !"_

 _"I got some unsolving problem back on Berk, Amaury accepted me to stay here with us !"_

 _"don't worry !"_

 _I'll pointed out my room and Astrid walked to it, Stormfly went to the stables and Calder asked me_

 _"I never saw us like that ? what happen ?"_

 _"Hiccup pushed her away...she is devastated !"_

 _"WHAT ! I'll go there with Shelby, he will heard my point of view on that !"_

 _"don't go to hard on him ?"_

 _"why ? Astrid is our friend, I will never let her down !"_

 _I feared the worst, Calder is capable of everything when he is mad_

 _"just wait a bit, Amaury and Heather got something to tell us !"_

 _"ok, I'll wait but he will heard me !"_

 _"nice...thank you !"_

 _Calder left and Erik jumped on that moment to hug me from behind_

 _"I missed you so much risa !"_

 _"thank you ! I always remember the first time we met, a wild Skrill attacked my town, I was outside when he charged me, I was thinking I will die in the street, killed by a wild and uncontrolable beast but you came between us and saved me, after it left, you take me on your arms and kissed me on the lips !"_

 _"just like that !"_

 _He turned around and my eyes looked on his, he kissed me soflty and I closed my eyes, it was so intense, this time, we will not be separated._

 _ **Berserker Island  
Amaury's POV**_

 _When we landed, I was so affraid about Dagur's reaction, his sister is pregnant and I will be the father, I was shivering when Heather stopped_

 _"are you okay ?"_

 _"no...your brother will be mad at me !"_

 _"no !"_

 _"yes he will !"_

 _"HEATHER !"_

 _Dagur was already outside, it's still dawn here, he hugged Heather and looked at me_

 _"are you okay my friend ?"_

 _"not really !"_

 _I thought he will put that on my loss, for him, I was maybe grieving her but it's more worst_

 _"we just back from Berk and Gothie tell me a good news Dagur...I'm pregnant !"_

 _Dagur smiled to her and looked at me_

 _"that's why you're feeling bad ? it's awesome, I always knew you and sis will be the best couple ever !"_

 _"you...you're not mad ?"_

 _"I'll be uncle Dagur ! thank you !"_

 _But when I heard that, I thought about Kira, she will never be an aunt, I cried immediately_

 _"oh no...what did I do ?"_

 _"Dagur, bring me some mead, he need that, I'll comfort him !"_

 _Heather bring me to the great hall, whispering some nice words and Dagur gave me some alcohol before we left._

 _ **JLA's oupost**_

 _The next day, we arrived in the JLA outpost, the place was emptied, except one rider : Astrid_

 _"what is she doing ?"_

 _"dunno Heather...let's found out !"_

 _We landed and I dismounted first, Astrid was sitting against Stormfly...crying_

 _"Astrid ?"_

 _"leave me alone !"_

 _"Astrid, I'm here to help you, the others must be gone for a patrol but I will not leaving you !"_

 _She put away her hands and I sat in front of her, Heather joined us_

 _"we will never let you down Astrid !"_

 _"I know...it's just...I missed Hiccup ! it's the first time he done that to me !"_

 _I don't know what to do...I'm her friend but not her boyfriend, I can't go too far with her but i felt like my heart were broken when I saw her like that_

 _"maybe a good news could cheered you up !"_

 _"what kind of good news ?"_

 _Heather looked at me, smiling and put her hand on mine before saying_

 _"I'm pregnant !"_

 _Astrid shut her mouth with her both hands and looked at us, then she smiled and said_

 _"you will have a baby ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _I can't stop thinking about Kira, she was not here with us, I felt like something is missing_

 _"Astrid, I began, I have something to ask you !"_

 _"yes Amaury !"_

 _"I...I lost my sister during an attack...I...I will love you to be our babi's aunt !"_

 _"me ? why me ? I..."_

 _"you're my best friend ! I'm sure you will do a...a great...I'm sorry...I need to go !"_

 _I stood up and ran to my room, tears came up once again and I don't want to feel weak in front of Astrid.  
I was laying in my bed, crying on my pillow, since Kira's gone, I don't really grieved her, I felt so alone without her...my only sister _

_"can I come in ?"_

 _I can't made an answer, I can't even speak, my sorrow gaining on my happiness, I felt someone sitting near me and an hand on my back_

 _"I know exactly what you feel right now, I was just a little girl when I lost my parents during a storm, I was so sad, my mom was pregnant, I almost got a little brother that day but...when I met you years after that...I felt like I got him back from Valhalla !"_

 _"me ?"_

 _"yes ! I will be glad to be an aunt on one codition ?"_

 _"which one ?"_

 _"I want you and Heather as aunt and uncle to ours !"_

 _"really ?"_

 _Astrid nodded and I hugged her, so happy to know I have her, Heather came in and told me everyone was here, it's time to told them the news._

 _ **Berk**_ _  
_ _ **Calder's POV**_

 _Heather is pregnant ? that's a good news, but Astrid is so sad without Hiccup, I need to bring him back to reality, Shelby followed me and when we arrived, I saw him with this new girl, the girl I already knew from somewhere_

 _"let me handle this !"_

 _"no Calder, you promise to..."_

 _"I can't let that happen !"_

 _I ran towards the chief, just when his new girlfriend left him alone_

 _"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD !"_

 _"Calder what are you doing here ?"_

 _"I'm here for a fucking love lesson you damn twat !"_

 _"what ?"_

 _"yes, Astrid is with us, depressed, crying and desperate to see you once again muttonhead, are you fucking dumb to let her down or what ?"_

 _"watch your tongue, I'm the chief of..."_

 _"chief my ass !"_

 _"what did you say ?"_

 _"I say chief my ass !"_

 _Hiccup was ready to say anything else but I pursued_

 _"listen you fool, you got two possibilities, take Astrid back or stay with your fucking new girl !"_

 _"what happen here...Calder ?"_

 _"hello Katla !"_

 _"do you know each other ?"_

 _"yes...some trouble past event !"_

 _I prefer to go now and left them be, I knew what Katla is capable of, if Hiccup want to end badly...he will, except if he decided to choose Astrid._


	10. Chapter 10

_**JLA's outpost**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _Years past since Calder told his thought on chief Hiccup's behavior, Astrid tranformed the outpost on the most strongest stronghold in Viking history, she built with our help watchtowers, wall, catapults, ballista...She felt a little better but I knew she was ready to declare a war to found her husband back. Me and Heather got two children since I learnt about her first pregnancy, she stayed on Berserker Island to raise them and I came often back home to see them. Anyway, enought with the time passing by...let's continue our adventure._

 _This morning, I walked to the clubhouse and saw Gilan with his girlfriend talking about their dragons_

 _"what's wrong ?"_

 _"the Forest Fury and the Night Fury are common species, one day, I prefered to hang out with Franca and my dragon was sad, so sad he almost left me, I feared Toothless could done worst because..."_

 _"...he can't fly alone ! I need a team to help him right now !"_

 _"why a team ?"_

 _"call them all, I need to do a mission briefing !"_

 _"okay !"_

 _the two rangers went to the calling horn, also new invention by Astrid by the way, and I waited them here, on the clubhouse._

 _When they were all here, I began_

 _"listen up lads, we got an emergency, I need to check out on Toothless in Berk, he can be in a bad mood so I need a team, first of all, I need to find where Hiccup hide an old project of his, Astrid !"_

 _"during the first Snoggeltog for vikings and dragons, Hiccup built a new tailfin which Toothless can use without a rider, unfortunately for us, he broke it and I'm not sure Hiccup kept it !"_

 _"second part, we need to put it in Toothless tails and help him left the island !"_

 _"WHAT !"_

 _"yes, I'm almost sure he is in bad shape, the only plan I got is this one, who's with me !"_

 _Parisa, Erik and Astrid followed me on this plan._

 _ **Berk at night**_ _  
_ _ **Hiccup's POV**_

 _Astrid was gone Thor only knows where, my dragon is gone somewhere else and Katla was on patrol, I need some answers and I knew which guys can help me. I was waiting for them when Katla came back_

 _"hello sweety !"_

 _"hello, how was your patrol ?"_

 _"nothing dangerous, just saw two dragonriders !"_

 _"with green furies ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _"I waited them, tell them to joined me in the great hall !"_

 _"okay !"_

 _I walked to the great hall worried about my bud Toothless, he is never seen by anyone since I'm with Katla, I hope he is fine._

 _I was in my chair when Gilan and Franca arrived, their dragons behind them_

 _"hi chief !"_

 _"welcome you two, I need advises !"_

 _"on what ? asked Franca."_

 _"fury and relationship, I need someones who didn't really knew my relation with Astrid !"_

 _"first, the fury...the only problem you can have with a fury, whatever the species is this...is to never let it down or alone !"_

 _"why ?"_

 _"chief...when a fury is alone, he became sad until he got only one idea...leave the island !"_

 _"one way or an other !"_

 _"you...you tried to tell me...Toothless could be suicidal !"_

 _"yes !"_

 _"and...and for the girls ?"_

 _"Katla looks nice but...Astrid is pissed off by that, one day, she will went totally berserk here and destroyed your life...until you fixed the damaged !"_

 _I was shivering on my chair, I feared the worst for me, Katla and Toothless, our conversation continue.  
_ _ **  
The Cove  
Toothless's POV**_

 _Since my rider is with this girl and the first one left, he ignore me, I was alone all day long so I decided to stay where all this damn thing began, this cove, I was drinking some water when I saw the big rider came in with known faces_

 _"Toothless, you got company ? he said."_

 _I was so happy to see the blonde girl back, she was so nice with me when Hiccup was busy, I came to them and saw at her side some member of the rider team and an almost known face, I growled softly but the blond girl told me_

 _"it's not Hiccup, it's his brother ! we're here to help you !"_

 _One of them show me an old tailfin, the one I can use alone...I refused to have it back on my tail, my rider will change his mind, I roared and the guy felt down, the blond girl continue_

 _"look at you bud, she said with the same voice my rider use, you barely eat, you looked tired, I'm worried about you !"_

 _She looks sad, I liked her since I met her, at first, she was just a meanie and loudly girl but after our first flight, she became my friend, I nodded and shown my tail to the guy, he put me this tailfin and gave me some fish as a reward, when he was done, I tried it and it worked, I was sure I destroyed it last time I saw it_

 _"Fishlegs kept it and fixed it just in case !"_

 _The others left except the blond girl and the tailfin guy, I'm sure I already see him before, She petted me before took of and the guy said_

 _"my debt is paid to you bud !"_

 _That's it, it was an other friend of my rider, I nodded and took of, followed by this guy._

 _ **JLA's outpost**_ _  
_ _ **Amaury's POV**_

 _The next day, Toothless played with erik's dragoness, those two are close to each other but something very loud disturbed the calm morning, a huge roar and wing flapping sound disturbed all the JLA, I came out and saw a huge black and red dragon in the sky_

 _"it can't be ?"_

 _Spitfire came to see this and recognize the dragon_

 _"Drogon !"_

 _"what ? him ? how ?"_

 _"I think the queen want to speak with you !"_

 _The dragon landed and a young woman dismount it, the queen Daenerys_

 _"hello your Grace !"_

 _"hello, so...it's your stronghold ?"_

 _"some sort yes...what brings you here ?"_

 _"I just want to see how you can be with your little dragons !"_

 _"okay...but you..."_

 _"little ?"_

 _Spitfire was angry at the queen, I knew why, never insult a Fireball Frenzy_

 _"should I remind you I beat your dragons in a fight ?"_

 _"it's just some luck !"_

 _She looked onto Drogon's eyes and made him bend his wings_

 _"what the..."_

 _"if you're the queen of Westeros or the Mother of Dragons, I'm the dragon queen ! all dragon obeyed me, so back off or I'll ripped your head's off !"_

 _Daenerys, shutted her mouth and looked at me, angry, an other roar cut us all, a white dragon with blue eyes came out, Spitfire took off without me and fight back against this beast, she blast it so hard, he melt and became one with the sea_

 _"that was...IMPRESSIVE !"_

 _"you killed Viserion !"_

 _"an ice dragon ? Viserion was already dead !"_

 _I left the girl arguing themselves and went to the clubhouse, I resumed the fact and told them_

 _"I got a huge news for you all, I got a note from Heather, she needs some help with the children so...I decided to leave the JLA and take my father responsabilities !"_

 _"YOU WHAT !"_

 _"yes...I'm tired of fighting, I lost my sister in a battle and Draven is lost somewhere, Arvid will took my place as JLA leader...I was proud to work with you guys...take good care of you all...I leave this day and worked with the Berserkers."_

 _Everyone got their mouth shut with this news but I want to live peacefully...at last._


	11. Chapter 11

**Berserker Island  
Amaury's POV  
**  
The story telling part is over, the kids are now old enought to protect our land, Heather and I were in our hut, peacefully, I didn't regret my decision to leave the team, I lived happily with her by my side, Dagur as the chief, ruled over the island butI missed one thing, Heather too

"what about a little trip ?"

"a trip ? where ?"

"an other island...it's boring here !"

"okay, the kids will watch over the island, Spit told them how to call us back in any case !"

We called out our dragoness and left for an other island. We took some times to finally found a good place, a desert island...I just hope we will not found dragons here. Heather and I decided to explore it...just for fun...but I will soon regret this idea, in the middle of the island, we found a camp of dragon hunters, Viggo's sigil, but Heather saw only Draven's men everywhere

"what happened here ?"

"Draven found the Grimborns, that's all !"

"what will he do to them ?"

"who cares ?"

But when I saw Johann, we knew we have a huge thing here, we have to know more about that.

 **Viggo's camp**  
 **Draven's POV**

At last, I got the Grimborns and Krogan, these morons are uncapable of killing anything but when Johann came in, they were almost in rage

"you...traitor !"

"me ? oh no dear Krogan ! I was always with Draven and you are now his prisoners !"

"never ! yelled the girl, you will never kept me in cage !"

When I heard that, I laughed and looked at them my axe of judgement at my hand

"do you know how to define madness ?"

"what are you talking about ?

"Drago, with his dragon army, destroyed my town and my life and you are his soldiers, you have to pay as much as the dragons !"

"you are the mad man !"

I know on these three, Krogan is the best, I made a sign to one of my men and he released him

"let's play you and I...you got 10 seconds to leave the camp, if you leave the island, you are free to..."

"Draven, could you please finish them off quickly, we have the riders to kill !"

"Johann, you're not the boss...I AM !"

"I knew the girl who enter to the chief's life in Berk, they will have a wedding and it's the good way to stryke !"

"how can you know that ?"

"she's a daughter's chief who didn't found her true love until Stoik came to her island with his son !"

"ok...but we need help to destroy the reinforcement !"

"the JLA is almost destroy, a friend of mine told me Amaury left !"

"so Berserker it will be !"

But when I was ready to play my game, two riders attacked us by surprise.

 **Amaury's POV**

When Heather heard that, she attacked first before I could do anything

"SHIT !"

I took out my swords and ran into battle myself, Spitfire and Windshear covered us in the sky

"DRAGONRIDERS !"

We fought hard but this time, when I joined Heather, I told her

"kill on sight !"

"I will !"

We charged their line and we killed each and every one of them, I chopped some heads off, sometimes arms, Johann left during the skirmish and of course, Draven caught Heather and put his blade under her neck

"STOP THAT !"

"man...you must released her right now !"

"he's right, said Freya, he's a wild beast when his wife is in danger !"

"falling in love with a sister of arm, it's dangerous that !"

"don't tell that, it's not orking either, answered Viggo."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT YOUR MOUTH !"

He turned his head to the Grimborns and I ran towards him, he could be strong but not so strong if I'm angry, I hit his face with my protestic hand and he felt down, releasing Heather

"thank you !"

"your dirty piece of..."

Before he can stood up, I raised my blade, the one Viggo's got we found in Northern market, and hit hard on Draven's right arm, cutting it in one shot

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT RIDER !"

"you will see that !"

We called our dragon, I don't know how but the three prisonners left, Draven in rampage, killed every men too slow to left the island.

 **Berk  
Hiccup's POV**

At last, time was passing by, Draven was gone...I think, no one heard of him since the attack on Mala, I also heard Amaury left the JLA, I don't know why and thanks Thor, Astrid didn't attack Katla...I know what you were thinking all, ma and Astrid...it's more like just a couple but...since I'm chief of Berk and her leader of the team of riders, we didn't have much time for the other, the magic vanished little by little...and we're too different, she's a warrior and I'm not. But when I was a kid, I met Katla in her island during a chief negociation, she was smart, nice...I almost saw myself in her. Since the twin's death and Draven, I felt so bad I didn't do one thing for Berk or anything but when Amaury brought her here, I felt so nice with her, I knew Astrid is not alone but...I don't want her to be mad at me or Katla. This day, I will do the bets I could to Katla.  
The riders were on patrol, I knew Amaury took Toothless with him, he left me a note on my door telling me Toothless was in bad shape, when he will be ready, he will go back here...anyway, Astrid let me my betrothal gift and decided to give it once again. I was alone in the Great Hall when Katla arrive

"you wanted to see me chief ?"

"yes Katla...I need to speak with you !"

She walked to my throne and I stood up to join her

"Katla, I got something important to tell you, since you are here, you were at my side for the good and the bad, you loved me and...and I love you Katla, that's why I giving you this."

I took out my betrothal gift and pursued

"my father gave it to my mother, I gave it to Astrid but...I'm not so sure about this choice, she left it behind her, now, it's yours !"

"what did you mean by that !"

"Katla, would you accept to be my wife ?"

She got tears on her cheeks, I hope tears of joy, she grabbed my hands and whispered

"I do Hiccup !"

"thank you, we have to celebrate it !"

"but Astrid..."

"she will be nice you will see that !"

I hugged her and kissed her on the lips, our soft and tender moment of all time. This wedding will be perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**Berserker Island**  
 **Amaury's POV**

After our escape from Draven's forces, we landed near the great hall, the chief needs to know what could happen right now, we entered surprised to see Hiccup and Dagur arguing over one thing

"are you out of your mind brother ?"

"I'm not your brother Dagur !"

"what about Astrid ? "

"she's fine !"

"not at all, we cut the two chiefs."

Heather and I joined them and I talked first

"Astrid is heartbroken, she worked so hard in the outpost, I feared she could die of exhaustion."

"what ?"

"are you deaf ? Astrid worked so hard in the JLA she took out the leading from Arvid and Camicazi, she's got a sleeping storm in her, one thing and she will destroy everything on her path."

"what are you talking about ?"

"it's simple, answered Heather, Astrid is mad at you, she saw you with Katla, no one can stop her !"

"no one ?"

"no one...so think a bit before showing your new life !"

Hiccup was speechless but Dagur cut all by looking to his sis

"is that blood on you ?"

"not mine ! we found Draven capturing the Grimborns and Krogan, we fight back and Amaury cut his arm, he want to attack our island !"

"he will be dead before thinking about destroying my town."

"I...think I'll let you know !"

"by the way, I said, Toothless will stay a bit longer with us, he is really in a bad shape, I can't let him go back to Berk !"

"it's my dragon !"

"he loose too much weight ! he was almost dead when we found him...do you know what it means ?"

"ENOUGHT, yelled Dagur."

Hiccup left and I apologied for my attitude

"that's better, I'll warn our warrior we can be attacked anytime, you two...take some rest and for the love of Thor calm down Amaury !"

"I will chief !"

We left the place and Dagur called all his warrior for the battle plan.

 **Berserker stables  
Spitfire's POV**

Since we got there, I don't know why but I felt weird, my stables is too far from Windshear's and I think the others dragon hate me for what I truly am, only Toothless understood my decision, the others avoided me everytime, but in front of me, I saw a known face from my time in the edge, Sleuther the triple stryke

"hi ! I said sighing."

Sleuther came near me and rubbed his face against mine

" _someone want to see you_ " he said in dragonese.

"who ?"

" _follow me, he is in here !_ "

Curious, I followed my friend and he guided me to the forest, we landed on a cove, covered by huge trees and when I saw amber everywhere, I thought

"Garff ? is that you ?"

A death song appeared from a cave and sang a well known song, I can't stop smiling

" _hi, he said with a shy look._ "

"Garff, I'm so glad to see you !"

I ran to him and hugged him, I almost regret Stormfly was not here, she could be so happy to see him

" _I'm worried about you, you look so sad what happen ?_ "

"it's a complicate and long story !"

" _you prefer the female over the male one ?_ "

"how can you know ? I asked surprise."

" _I guessed it when I saw you with Stormfly, it's not her your..._ "

"no, it's Windshear !"

" _oh yes, I remember now !_ "

"remember what ?"

" _oh...she...she didn't tell you, when I was a baby, she told all her feeling about you !_ "

"she...she loved since our first meeting ?"

" _yes !_ "

I was astonished, she felt in love with me before I knew it was love inside me for her

"you must hate me like the other males !"

" _why ? you will be my friend forever Spit, I don't about the choices you made for yourself, I just want to see you happy !_ "

"but...but the others...they..."

" _they don't understand but they are still your friend like me or Sleuther !_ "

"thanks Garff !"

I hugged him again and he licked my cheek, I did the same and he gave me his new home, I will see you soon my friend with Stormfly this time.

 _Six Weeks later_

 **Berserker Stable**  
 **Amaury's POV**

Six weeks pass since our deadly discovery, Heather and I took care of our dragon but I felt something strange with Spitfire

"you look tired today !"

"I had a nightmare last night, for my kind, nightmares are vision for the future and it's no good at all !"

"what did you saw ? I asked."

"your death !"

"what ?"

"that's impossible, where ?"

"I can't tell, I only saw him killed, I can't sleep after that !

"I just hope it's not here, I can't survive it if you are killed !"

"I won't be killed !"

I comfort my dragoness, all things were calm here until the alarm horn woke all the island up

"I think it's now !"

"how about a welcome party...berserker style !"

"oh yes !"

we took out our weapons and we go on foot into battle. Dagur lead the army in first line, in front of him a huge armada and lots of troops in the beach, Johann was leading them

"traitor Johann is here !"

"I want to kill him so badly !"

"I know Heather, me too, but first, let's kill those bastards !"

Spitfire and Windshear lead the skies warriors, we were with the ground ones, Heather helped to protect the town and I'll go to the beach, helping Dagur

"WE ARE THE BERSERKERS, NO ONE SCARED US, WE SCARED THEM !"

They charge and I followed, with my two swords, I chopped all ennemies I got, the heads, the arms, the legs, even in two, no one escaped this death dance, my swords brought only death on their path, when Johann saw me, he ran away

"come back here coward !"

he ran to the town, I followed him and pointed the boats to our dragons, they will turned into splinters before the end of this war.

 **the Town  
Heather's POV**

I was leading the defense against the ennemy, we got almost no casualties until a boat full of archer appeared in the sea

"GET COVER !"

They made a shieldwall but these cowards got some of our best warriors, I called out Windshear and I mounted on her back to sunk this damn ship, Spitfire immediately joined me and both dragoness explode this damn ship but after that, I saw Amaury pursuing Johann towards the town, Windshear landed and I decided to cut his path, when I saw him, I ran and smacked him down to the ground

"you will pay for what you did Johann ?"

"oh no...you will pay for what your tribe did to me ?"

"what ?"

Amaury arrived and Johann drew out his sword

"first of all, the Berserker destroy my hometown and killed my family and then, Berk, our ally didn't move a muscle to help us, I saw the survivors died, one by one from hunger or dragon raid, you need to pay for that !"

I ran to him with my double axe, attacking first, he dodged every attack and when I was ready for a critical hit, he grabbed me and threw me into a hut, I was knocked out.

 **Amaury's POV**

When I see that, my rage passed over anything else, especially when I saw Johann took out a spear from the ground, aiming to Heather

"that does it !"

I saw a cart between me and Johan, I drew out my hidden blade and ran, jumped when I arrived to the cart and landed on Johann, unfortunatelly, he dodge it

"I knew about this blade !"

"but you forget about the primal rule...NEVER HARM HEATHER !"

I drew out my two swords and we fight, Johann hit first but I countered it and hit back with my knee, he walked back, breathless, I threw my swords on the ground, grabbed him and hit his face with my protestic hand until I got bored, he was bleeding from everything but it was not enought

"I already beat you down when Heather almost drown with Windshear...and now you tried to kill her with me here...I'm done with you !"

"no...wait...I got information about Draven !"

"he will attack I know..."

"if you attack you will be all..."

I sliced his throat slowly and told him

"since that day, I thought about the way to kill you, flayed alive, dismembering, burning alive...all those thing seems too...nice, I prefer to see you die bleeding out for what you did !"

I sat down and watched him fall, his blood around him on the ground, when I got bored, I took his head and walked to the hut

"Heather ? are you in here ?"

"yes, my head hurts...did I bleed ?"

"no, you're a tought warrior, Johann is dead by the way ?"

"what is that thing ?"

Heather pointed me some sort of silver dart on my left arm, I took out and I really don't know how it goes here. Heather took it to the herborist and I sat down, the war was over and Dagur finished the lonely ennemy soldiers...I feel so tired right now.


	13. Chapter 13

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Berserker Islandbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Heather's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The next morning after the attack, I'll went to see our herborist to know more about this silver thing I saw on Amaury's arm, he was with Dagur, talking about a note we received today, when I arrived, she took it and made some test. After some minutes, she told me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""it contained Slitherwing venom, he will stryke when the victim will made some huge effort, who was hit by this thing !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Amaury...can I save him ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""maybe, I'll work for the antidote...warn him to do nothing too hard or he can die painfully !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I will !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I don't really know how I do that but I went to the great hall in seconds and entered /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""wow, sister, what's wrong ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Amaury ! you need to stay calme please, I learn something really bad !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what is it ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"He sat down and I threw this silver shit on the table /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""oh...I know that, it's a...began my brother, no !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""one of you two will tell me what is it ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""it a fancy poison dart in silver, Dagur said, Johann gave it to you...is that it Heather ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yes...so please...don't move a muscle until we got the antidote ready or...you...you will die !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""relax, I will not move from here...but we will have a huge problem !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what kind ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dagur sighed and told to me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hiccup made his choice...he will married Katla today, I think Astrid got it too !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""oh no !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""you have to go to the JLA, Amaury pursued, tell Astrid I'm in bad shape and please, try to stop her rampage !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I will try !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I'll go outside and mount on Windshear, ready to go to the JLA style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /JLA outpostbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Astrid's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"This muttonhead, he dumped me and he dares invite me to his wedding, he thought what about that, I will be happy to see him with an other girl just like that...I do everything for him, I saved him many times during our adventure, he offered me his betrothal gift, he married me before all these shits starts and what I got in returned, dumped because one new girl turne his brain off...he will not forget this day but not in a good way. If I have to stop that it will be in my way, I was just thinking about how to do it when Parisa came to the clubhouse /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Astrid, Heather is here for you !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""let her in !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Parisa told to Heather to enter and she hugged me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Heather ? you look worried, what's going on ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Johann poisoned Amaury, if he does a fight or something else, he will die ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""for Thor's sake ? are you sure ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yes...Johann attacked us yesterday, Amaury killed him and during the fight, Johann poisoned him !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Heather was almost crying, I hugged her and comfort her until she was back to normal /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""one last thing to do...please, stay as far as possible to this wedding thing !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I can't ! Hiccup broke my heart, he needs to pay for what he did to me !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""but...you will got only friends there, you can't be serious !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yes I am !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""but..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""no but Heather ! he crossed the line and I'm tired to be the nice girl !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I saw fear on Heather's eyes, I was more than just angry, I was furious, I trained the team to a particular attack just in case and as always, I do the right thing. Parisa took my place when I decided this dialogue was no style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Parisa's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After Astrid left, I looked down, I knew Heather done her best to calm her down but...you can't calm an erupted volcano /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm so sorry for that..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""it's nothing, I'm much more worried about Amaury !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""if I can do anything to help you !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""it will be fine, our herborist will work on an antidote !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""ok...I hope we don't have to kill Hiccup !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what are you talking about ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Astrid made us some weird training, we have to fight against Berkians."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""WHAT !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Heather was shocked, just like me, Astridgot us prepared for a slaughter party, don't know why. Heather told me to stick to the plan, the Berserker will help us to avoid the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Berserker's great hallbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amaury's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was sitting on this chir for too loong, I yawned, Spitfire near me, I was so tired to do nothing /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""here she is, our herborist !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""at last !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm affraid I'm not bringing good news chief, there's no antidote to this poison, even the plants can't heal him totally !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""my dear friend will die ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm affraid so chief !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dagur was outraged but not me...it's like I accepted this fate, I accepted the fate to not see the sun going down, the only pain I got is leaving Heather alone, crying /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I just got something who can slow down the effect of the poison !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'll take it !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She gave me a silver vial and she told me to drink all the liquid /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yew ! what is that ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""some healing plants, they will stopped the effect for a moment but don't go to hard on you !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""okay, thanks !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She just left when Heather came back /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""guys, we have a huge problem !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what kind of huge problem honey ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Astrid want to kill everyone that night, she trained the JLA for that !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""oh shit !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""we will go there and avoid this slaughter, you're with us Amaury ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yes !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""but you..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""the herborist found something to slow the poison down !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""slow it down ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""there's no antidote...I'm sorry honey !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Heather was silent after that, I know she was not happy at all about that...I'm so sorry honey, maybe I can live a long life with this herbal potion. Dagur called his warrior and got the armada ready, we have a slaughter to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Berk's Great Hall/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hiccup's POV/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /This night, I will be married to Katla, I was alone in front of all Berk, my mom decided to be the one to seal our union, I'll waited for her during minutes until the door opened...there she was, wearing a beautiful white dress and a lovely flower crown on her head, I thought a godess came to our land, all the audiences looking at her and I was speechless, she was so magnificent /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""hi chief !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""h...hi !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"My mom asked some silence and began /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""we are here in fornt of the gods to unite these two youngs viking from life till death, this bond can only be broken in front of the gods in Walhalla, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, do you want to take Katla here as your wife ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yes !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Katla, do you want to take Hiccup Horrendous Haddock thre Third as your husband ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I do !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""by the power of the gods, I now pronounce you..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The musicians, a little above the audiences put away their instrument and took out crossbows, it was a trap all along /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""who's there ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""you got prepared for everything but not me don't ya ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Astrid ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yes, you invite me, you remember ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""listen Astrid, started Katla, I..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""shut your fucking mouth you fucking bitch ! you stole my man, you will pay for that !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She raised her axe and all the shooters were ready to shoot, I know these guys, it's the JLA, she used Amaury's unit to stop my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Berkbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Amaury's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We just arrived at the dock, as promised, Spitfire took all the walk to the great hall, Heather followed in the sky, ready to stryke, I know Heather and Spit are worried about me but we need to stop that. In no time, we were at the great hall and Spit blew out the door when we heard somebody screaming, when the smoke went down, Dagur Heather and I saw a true nightmare, the JLA, lead by Astrid killed everyone on sight with crossbows, Astrid was almost near Hiccup and Katla /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""ASTRID HOFFERSON ! I yelled, I demand a challenge by combat !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""let me handle this Amaury !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I asked to Spitfire to pushed me hard with her tail, she did and I put Astrid down /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""let me go !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""STOP THE JLA, I'll take care off..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Astrid hit me and stood up, she drew her axe out and let me some time to stand up and fight /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""GO NOW !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""you choose the wrong side !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She stroke first, I blocked her axe with my two swords and pushed her away with a kick, she growled and threw a knife at me, I dodged it and she hit me with a fist in the face /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""how was it ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""you did better ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""really ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She was ready to cut me in half, I dodged it once again and cut this axe with one hit and then knocked her out /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Dagur dragged her away from here ! we..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"one of Dagur's soldier blew in his horn and an other one told us /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Draven is here !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yes, with his soldier !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Heather, Dagur, with me, Valka will watched over Astrid and calmed her a bit...I hope !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""we arrest all JLA members for treason !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""we need to talk about that later, we have...DAGUR WATCH OUT !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We were just outside when I saw a flying axe towards Dagur, I pushed him away and I heard /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""come here you, you have to die tonight !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I was so mad at him, I just want to fight him and finish my work. Heather with Windshear and Spitfire took out his men with Dagur and the survivor of this red wedding. I faced Draven, we fight hard during a long time, he hit me hard, I doubled it, I got a scratch from him, he got the double, but after what it seem an hour of fight for me, he hit me with his metal arm and I can't stood up, I was so tired...oh no, the poison, he stroke back, when he grabbed me, I hit him with my hidden blade right on the left side, he yelled and said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""now, you die !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I just felt a huge pain and then...nothing but style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Heather's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I put my axe in an hunter's skull when I heard an evil laught, I turned my head to see why and saw Draven winning against Amaury /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what do we have here ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I felt something in me, some kind of blind rage, I drew out my axe and charged him but in the way, I saw a spear, I took hit and threw it at him, before he can dodged it, it broke throught his right shoulder /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""ARH ! you son of a..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm not done with you !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I hit him a lot with my axe, from head to toes, slicing every part of flesh unwounded, his skin became white, at first, I thought about the lost of blood but then, I saw a wound on his side, the same size as his hidden blade /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""of course...he told me he wanted to poison Johann at first !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""kill...kill me now !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""in your dream ! I want you you die slowly and painfully !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I was so pissed right know, all my nerves burnt to chopped his head, flayed him or anything else but no...watching him die slowly will be awesome. After a long time, he felt down, his skin was purple, the ground was covered in blood and I yelled to let out all my rage, until I heard someone coughing /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Amaury ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I turned back and took him in my arms, tears comming in my cheeks /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Heather...did...did we..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""yes, we win !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Spitfire burnt Draven's corpse and looked at her rider, as sad as me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""don't...don't cry sweety...just...just promise me to take care of...of Heather !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I will big guy !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""and...and you Heather...I swear to you...it will be difficult...but...someone one day...will...will love you as much as...as I do !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""don't say that...we...we can healed you !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""it's...it's too..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"he sighed softly and his eyes has lost all sign of life...my husband is dead, I hugged him and cried, Spitfire roared painfully and everyone came here to see style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Of course, we made a viking funeral for him but Spifire insisted to burn the ship alone, Dagur was at my side, comforting me but his effort are vain, I will be so sad for a long time. Hiccup, Katla even the JLA are here to say their last goodbyes to him. But only one don't deserve to be here...it's Astrid's fault if I lost my husband, I was the only one to stay to the end, looking to the fire sunk the only man I love to the ocean, I heard /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Heather, if you want to..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what are you doing here !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I SAID WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ? because of you, I lost forever the only man I love, you know he was poisoned, you know Draven was not dead but no...you have to made a raid at Berk, the result his forty casualties includind Amaury...how do you feel after participate to the murdre of one of your friend Astrid !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Heather, please..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""no ! I'm tired of this ! we are not friends anymore you and I, you ruined my life and I will never forgave you for that !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I was ready to left but Spitfire came to us with the rest of the team /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""what are you doing Spit ?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""following the plan I got with Amaury, since you trained the dragons, you got enemies after enemies, we think about something, follow me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Spitfire dragged us to the other side of Berk, into a secret cave and told us to lie down on this some kind of tombs /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""don't be affraid, I got a spell to freeze the time, your dragons will watch over you, we can pass this period and we will be woke up in good time, it's like a long sleep !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""ok !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I was the last one to pass, I hugged Spitfire softly and she hugged me back, we will watch over the other, I layed down to my tombs, Windshear was beside me and I closed my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Some years past/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"2017br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Paris, Louvre museum entrancebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Unknown POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"If the guys can see this, we were here thanks to Moonshine, I don't know how he does that but we are alive here in a different country, we saw something weird, some cart who can move without yak and from all sides and no dragons...except ours, Barf and Belch. Yes, surprise dear reader, I Tuffnut Thorston and his sister Ruffnut are alive...and we're immortal too, we saw everything on this world and no one know where we are...until this day... /p 


End file.
